narutovskakashifandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Naruto
Naruto Uzumaki (うずまき ナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) é o título personagem e protagonista da série. Embora ele é apenas um Genin de Konoha, ele é treinado como um sábio e, portanto, é um dos ninjas mais poderosos da vila. Ele é o único filho de Minato Namikaze e Uzumaki Kushina, uma membro da Equipe de Kakashi, eo jinchuriki das Nove Caldas Demônio Raposa(Kyuubi). thumb Uzumaki Naruto! Debut (Anime) Enter: Naruto Uzumaki! Debut (filme) Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash na Terra de Neve Debut (video game) Naruto: Clash of Ninja Aparece no Anime, Mangá, jogos e filmes Voz actor (es) (Inglês) Maile Flanagan Stephanie Sheh (Sexy Technique) Seiyū (japonês) Junko Takeuchi Ema Kogure (Oiroke nenhum Jutsu) Voz actor (s) (espanhol) Isabel Martinon Voix française (s) (francês) Carole Baillien Pessoal Data de nascimento 10 de outubro Sexo Masculino Idade Parte I: 12-13 Parte II: 15-16 Altura Parte I: 145,3 centímetros, 147,5 centímetros Parte II: 166 cm Peso Parte I: 40,1 kg, 40,6 kg Parte II: 50,9 kg Sangue tipo B Tailed Beast Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (Forms) Classificação jinchuriki, Sage Filiação Konohagakure Myobokuzan Equipe Equipe de Kakashi Team Shikamaru Oito Man Squad Rank Ninja Rank Genin Ninja Registro 012607 Academia Grad. 12 anos esconder Família Namikaze Minato (Pai) Uzumaki Kushina (Mãe) Jiraiya (Padrinho) esconder Nature Tipo Wind (Affinity) esconder Jutsu Todos os Sentidos Shuriken Clone Body Blow Clone Spinning Heel Drop (Anime apenas) Combinação de Transformação Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet (Anime apenas) Flying Swallow Four-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball Frog Kata (apenas no mangá) Great Ball Rasengan Harem Técnica Várias Shadow Clone Technique New Sexy Technique Nine-Tails Sonic Roar One Thousand Years of Death Rasengan Arms Red Chakra Sage Arte: Great Ball Rasengan (apenas no mangá) Sage Mode Sage Técnica: Rasenrengan (apenas no mangá) Sexy Technique Shadow Clone Technique Shadow Shuriken Técnica Six-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball (apenas no mangá) Summoning Technique (sapos) Typhoon Water Vortex Técnica Uzumaki Naruto Combo Uzumaki Naruto Combo Two Thousand Uzumaki Ring Formation (Anime apenas) Vento de Lançamento: Rasengan Vento de Lançamento: Rasenshuriken Vento de Lançamento: Toad Gun (Anime apenas) Vento de Lançamento: Toad Oil Bullet (Anime apenas) Vento de Lançamento: Toad Oil Flame Bullet (Anime apenas) Naruto nasceu como o filho do Quarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze e Uzumaki Kushina. Antes de seu nascimento, que tinham decidiu nomeá-lo depois de o personagem principal de Jiraiya primeiro livro, esperando que seu filho seria tão grande como um ninja O personagem foi, o que fez Jiraiya de Naruto godfather 4. Logo após seu nascimento, no entanto, a nove Tailed Demon Fox atacou Konoha. Para salvar a aldeia, Minato contratou o Nine-Tails em combate e sacrificados sua vida, selando-o dentro de Naruto, que Minato acreditava que seu filho seria um dia ter uso para ele. Naruto foi deixada para crescer sabendo nada de sua pais, recebendo apenas o sobrenome de sua mãe desde Hiruzen Sarutobi, o Terceiro Hokage, achava que era melhor que ninguém sabia que ele estava relacionado à Quarta Hokage. Naruto como uma criança. Antes de Minato morreu, ele pediu que os moradores de Konoha Naruto para ver como um herói que tinha ajudado a parar o Nove - Tails. Enquanto alguns dos moradores mais fiz como ele pediu, em vez disso abertamente ressentiu-lo para conter o monstro que destruiu sua casa. À luz disto, Hiruzen decretou que ninguém deve falar do Nine-Tails selado dentro de Naruto, na esperança de que seus filhos não se ressentir-lo como eles fizeram. As crianças, no entanto, seguiu os passos de seus pais, apesar de não saber o porquê. Iruka Umino seria uma das poucas exceções, que foi sempre compassivo para a situação de Naruto. Para isso, Naruto Iruka veio para ver como a figura paterna que nunca teve. Aparência Como afirmado por Jiraiya, Naruto carrega uma semelhança impressionante a seu pai, possuindo similar olhos azuis e pontiagudas Cabelo loiro embora a forma real de seus olhos se assemelham sua mãe. Um traço regularmente mencionadas, que podem ser facilmente irritaram, foi a sua baixa estatura para sua idade. Durante Parte I, ele foi um dos mais curtos na sua graduação classe, perdendo apenas para Hinata Hyuga. Durante a segunda parte, ele teve um surto de crescimento significativo, que foi perceptível para todos, como mencionado pela primeira vez por Sakura Haruno, que afirmou não agora era muito mais alto do que ela. 5 Mesmo Kiba Inuzuka declarou que Naruto tinha se tornado um 'gigante', 6 e Temari comentou que o 'Shorty' havia crescido dramaticamente ao vê-lo. Na parte I, roupa de Naruto consistiu de uma jaqueta laranja com o azul sobre a área dos ombros superiores, um redemoinho branco com um pendão do lado esquerdo, uma espiral vermelha nas costas, e um colarinho branco grande, assim como calças de laranja, sandálias azul, e um protetor fronte azul que lhe foi dado por Iruka, depois que se formou na Academia Ninja. Na parte II, roupa de Naruto sofre alteração após ser desgastado em pedaços, durante seu treinamento com Jiraiya. 7 equipamento mantém a cor laranja, assim como o branco (sem o pendão) e redemoinhos vermelho, mas o revestimento é muito mais apropriado do formulário e ombros área superior é Agora, na cor preta. O protetor de testa também alterada com Naruto mover a parte de metal para um novo mais bandana preto e ele usa sandálias pretas em vez de azul. Durante sua batalha contra o Pain, Naruto ostentou um casaco vermelho com preto flamejante desenhos no fundo, e um rolagem convocação grande nas costas. O deslocamento e as casaco não tenham sido utilizados ou visto desde então. Personalidade Devido ao preconceito e solidão que sofreu em seu infância, Naruto desenvolveu um desejo de reconhecimento. Para alcançar isso, Naruto puxaria todas as brincadeiras ao redor da aldeia e até mesmo ir tão longe quanto se esforçam para o título de Hokage. Mesmo depois de se formar na academia, Naruto ainda estava determinado a ser reconhecido como se Naruto fez as ligações mais e mais com os outros, sua razões para querer se tornar Hokage sofreu uma mudança, ter menos a ver com o desejo de reconhecimento, e mais a ver com querer a força para proteger sua casa e as pessoas próximas a ele. Por causa do desejo de Naruto para se tornar Hokage, que ele muito admira aqueles que têm realizado ele. Como afirmado por Madara Uchiha, Naruto é um crente firme na Vontade do Fogo ao ponto que ele não estava disposto trair até um ex-companheiro. Naruto personalidade exuberante e seu desejo ardente de auto - melhoria fortemente os impactos na vida daqueles ao redor a ele. No início da série, Naruto torna-se amigo Sarutobi Konohamaru, o neto do Terceiro Hokage, e é através da sua tutela breve que Konohamaru Aprendi que o caminho para o sucesso é através de muita trabalho duro. Kakashi Hatake descreveu esta como Naruto "poder exclusivo", como ele parece mudar as visões de mundo de ele reúne todo mundo, e inspira coragem para o futuro dentro deles. Com este poder, Naruto foi capaz de resgatar Zabuza Momochi, fazer Neji Hyuga abandonar seu ponto de vista destino e destino inescapável, inspirar coragem em Inari, Sakura, e Hinata, Tsunade convencer a sair de reclusão, a mudança Gaara do demonio em um de seus amigos mais próximos, e até mesmo ganhar a confiança de Nagato, o aparente líder da Akatsuki, que foi um dos principais antagonistas da série. Neji acredita que Naruto só pode salvar Sasuke das trevas, no entanto, Sasuke e os Raikage Quarta à data são as únicas pessoas que Naruto tem não conseguiu convencer. Como mencionado acima, Naruto é caracterizado como sendo hiperativo, ele é normalmente exuberante, facilmente excitável, impulsivo, e sofre de um curto espaço atenção. Este é suportado por Asuma Sarutobi no 'Fire Temple' arc no anime, Naruto descreve como sendo do tipo que não pensa antes de agir, semelhante ao Sora. Asuma também Naruto identifica o tipo de personalidade e estilo de luta, como Sora, como sendo um 'tipo de poder "(tipos que são os melhores adequado para 'carregar em linha reta) e são mais eficazes no campo de batalha quando enviados em primeiro lugar, na frente de "uma clara caminho "através da linha defensiva do inimigo, fazendo um caminho em depois deles para o resto da equipe. Apesar de poder bruto é um de seus pontos fortes, Naruto começou a aprender em recente capítulos que é algo que ele precisa para temperar com foco em ordem para que se torne verdadeiramente eficaz. De acordo com Kakashi, Naruto é aquele que aprende através de seu corpo. Naruto é relativamente ingênuo, sendo lenta para entender os princípios de um jutsu, e muitas vezes exigindo uma dumbing-down de uma já emburrecida analogia, a fim para entender o que está sendo explicado para ele. Isso pressupõe que ele é capaz de manter sua atenção por tempo suficiente, como ele comumente pretende mudar o assunto à luz da sua ignorância, exteriormente insistindo que ele já recebe o conceito. Embora ele mantém essa confiança em si mesmo a grande graus, proclamando que ele vai dominar tudo técnica que está aprendendo em uma fração do tempo usual, Naruto não hesitará em pedir ajuda se precisar. Como uma extensão de sua ingenuidade, Naruto tem um número de traços infantis. Pijama sempre incluir um cómico saideira preto com olhos e dentes, e ele mantém a sua dinheiro em uma gordinha, verde-rã carteira ele carinhosamente chama de "Gama-chan". Ele também é muito impetuoso e raramente paga atenção para a formalidade ou posições sociais. Ele quase exclusivamente come ramen, e é um cliente freqüente no Ichiraku Ramen Barra. Ele só se recusou em um ramen ocasião: quando ele foi golpeado pela dor durante Jiraiya morte. 8 Ele tem uma afinidade natural para idéias pervertidas e jutsu, algo que ele tende a ser repreendido pelo Sakura, e que só é levado a novos níveis depois reunião Jiraiya. Ele também sorri quase constantemente, o que durante sua infância, foi para mascarar a tristeza de sua vida solitária. Aqueles que lhe são próximos é capaz de não reconhecer quando o seu sorriso é autêntico. No entanto, quando a situação exige que, quando alguém caro a ele está em apuros, Naruto pode ser muito grave, e vai imediatamente tentar vir em seu auxílio. Isso é mais comumente visto na série através de suas interações com seus companheiros de equipe, Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno. Com Sasuke, Naruto o vê como um irmão, e toda Parte II se esforça para trazê-lo de volta para Konoha, apesar de sua deserção dispostos da aldeia. Com a Sakura, Naruto tinha uma paixão de longa data sobre ela, e fará tudo ao seu poder de fazê-la feliz, mesmo que seja às custas de sua própria felicidade. Sai indicou que esta dedicação progrediu ao ponto de amor. Sai também observa que a tensão de fazer Sakura feliz e trazer Sasuke casa são a fonte da dor interna de Naruto. Depois de falar com seu pai, ea perda de seu mentor Jiraiya e conversando com seu assassino, Nagato, Naruto veio para compreender o lado negativo da vingança, e deseja parar Sasuke-lo ainda mais. Além disso, Naruto tentou parar o Kumo-nin de exigentes sua vingança contra Sasuke, para isso só criar um ciclo de ódio. Parece que Naruto está se tornando cada vez mais desesperadas na sua busca para salvar Sasuke, como ele estava disposto a começar de joelhos antes do Raikage e implorar por Sasuke para ser perdoado seus crimes e ainda tirar o abuso físico mais vendê-lo fora. Além disso, depois de aprender com o Madara Uchiha razão do ódio de Sasuke, Naruto decidiu e proclamou a Sakura, que estava tentando tirá-lo a deixar sua busca, que ele realmente entende Sasuke e agora ele quer salvar ele não apenas por causa da promessa que fez a Sakura, mas também a si mesmo. No entanto, depois de perceber que o resto de seus companheiros estão apontando para matar Sasuke, e que ninguém na aldeia nunca vai aceitá-lo novamente, Naruto aparentemente sofria de hiperventilação devido à o conflito extremo que ele foi apresentado com. Habilidades No início da série, uma das jutsu só Naruto poderia fazer sem falta era a sua própria transformação original A técnica, chamada de técnica de "sexy", um criativo, mas jutsu quase completamente inútil, diversão, usada simplesmente chocar seus instrutores. 9 Naruto também foi capaz de usar E simples habilidades de classificação, como a capa de invisibilidade Técnica e do Corpo de Substituição Técnica. Apesar de Naruto teve problemas com a Técnica do clone no início da série, ele rapidamente aprendeu a usar Jonin nível técnicas, como o Shadow Clone Technique e seus versão maior escala. Embora sob a tutela de Jiraiya, habilidades de Naruto continuaram a melhorar, sua habilidade no ninjutsu e taijutsu têm crescido muito, e ele também havia sido ensinado alguma habilidade limitada de dissipar genjutsu mas a maioria da bens valiosos que Naruto ganhou em sua formação Jiraiya está com uma gama maior de smarts batalha e mais conhecimento das noções básicas de um shinobi, que ele faltou durante Parte I. Este, juntamente com as habilidades e Naruto tem habilidade adquirida ao longo da Parte II, faz dele um ninja muito mais completo. Além disso, durante parte II, Naruto tem regularmente se provado um jogo contra o o S-Class membros da Akatsuki. Tem sido dito por Kakashi em diferentes pontos no tempo que Naruto tem ultrapassou Jiraiya, Tsunade, seu pai, e até Kakashi se em força. Ele foi sugerido para ser Hokage em Lugar de Tsunade por vários aldeões seguinte Pain invasão. Enquanto procurava os irmãos Uchiha, Itachi concedido Naruto uma parte do seu poder, no caso de Sasuke sempre opta por se revoltar contra Konoha. Hoje é sabe o que esse poder é ainda. Zetsu observou que Naruto é provavelmente mais forte do que Sasuke está no presente tempo. Jinchuriki Transformações Forma de Naruto jinchuriki inicial. Ver artigo principal: Naruto Uzumaki jinchuriki de Formulários Como o jinchuriki do Nine-Tails, mente, tanto de Naruto e corpo são, ocasionalmente, influenciado por ela. Fisicamente, Naruto tem algumas das características da raposa, como whisker-like marcas nas bochechas e maior do que o normal caninos, que passam a ser reforçada durante a sua transformações. Ele também tem maior resistência e habilidades de cura, o que lhe permite recuperar de grandes lesões geralmente dentro de um dia, e ferimentos leves no alguns segundos. Mentalmente, Naruto continua a ser largamente afetado, para salvar alguns traços animalescos que deslizam meio, tais como a sua tendência ocasional para saltar entre árvores em todos os fours. Desde o Nove-Caudas foi selado dentro de Naruto no nascimento, não se sabe exatamente o que as partes do sua personalidade que teve um efeito, porém poderia explicar lado travesso de Naruto para puxar para brincadeiras ganho de atenção, bem como a sua teimosia de nunca voltar baixo de um desafio. Nível chacra do Naruto normal é considerado extremamente elevada, em parte por causa do Nine-Tails. Mesmo sem desenho diretamente sobre ela, uma pequena quantidade da Nove Chakra Tails "é sempre misturado com o seu próprio. Jiraiya uma vez comentou sobre o fato de que o corpo de Naruto é muito uma pequena embarcação para conter adequadamente o chakra do Nine-Tails, e seu corpo instintivamente rejeitar a grosso do que devido aos danos que causaria. Ebisu implícito que o controle de Naruto chakra pobres deriva isso, como uma parte de seu chakra é usado para rejeitar a Nine-Tails chakra esmagadora ". O chakra que faz Não fique suprimido pelo corpo de Naruto é assimilado por seus chakra, fazendo com que a capacidade de Naruto Chakra usual invulgarmente alto. De acordo com Kakashi, Naruto nível do chakra regular é cerca de quatro vezes do próprio Kakashi. Como tal, ele é naturalmente adaptados às jutsu que utilizam uma grande quantidade de chakra, tal como a sua assinatura jutsu, Shadow Clone Técnica. Enquanto a maioria dos ninjas só são capazes de criar alguns clones com segurança, devido ao perigo de o jutsu de igual dividindo-se o chakra do usuário entre os clones, Naruto é capaz de criar centenas mantendo uma alimentação decente de chakra de cada um. The Nine-Tails chakra "vem geralmente durante a Naruto risco de vida ou outras situações estressantes, dada a ele pelo Nine-Tails-se a assegurar a sua sobrevivência. Naruto finalmente aprende a contactar a Nine-Tails e demanda de alguns dos seus chakras, que parece dar a de diversões. A razão pela qual Naruto é capaz de acessar seu chakra é devido à forma original em que foi selado. Embora a Nine-Tails continua preso dentro Naruto, o seu chakra pode vazar através do selo e misture com Naruto. The Nine-Tails oferta massiva "de Chakra torna-se uma arma preciosa para Naruto, muitas vezes transformando a maré de uma batalha difícil em seu favor. Embora útil, ampliando a magnitude de suas outras habilidades, Naruto não consegue lidar muito do Nine-Tails ' influência. Como ele se baseia em montantes adicionais das Nine-Tails chakra "," coroa "são produzidos, e da cauda quarto em diante, ele é reduzido ao instinto animal, não deixaram de ser capaz de diferenciar entre amigo e inimigo. Embora ele geralmente pára mesmo de começar demasiado agora, uma vez que a quarta cauda é atingido, ele precisa de fora assistência para forçar a Nine-Tails influência "para diminuir. Shadow Clone Technique Várias Naruto's Shadow Clone Technique. Naruto jutsu da assinatura do primeiro, o clone de sombra Técnica tira vantagem da reserva de chakra maciço Naruto possui devido a ele ser o jinchuriki do Nine-Tails. Naruto é capaz de criar para cima de dois milhares de clones, e capaz de ter uma quantidade razoável de chacra em cada um deles. Devido a isso, Naruto pode usar seus clones de sombra para quase nada, de em linha reta combate à velocidade de formação. No início, Naruto iria criar uma multidão de clones para sobrepujar seus oponentes. Outras vezes, porém, ele iria empregar o uso da técnica de transformação Para alterar a aparência deste clones para pegar o alvo desprevenido. Segunda parte, Naruto aprendeu que seja qual for a sua sombra clones aprender, ele, a mente principal, serão também aprender. Ao usar esse, ele é capaz de aprender algo que levaria anos em dia, o que aumentou muito seu ritmo de aprendizagem. Naruto também aprendeu que poderia use o clone de sombra para determinar seus adversários ' habilidades, para determinar quantos clones que ele realmente vai necessidade de derrotá-los ao invés de gastar chakra em milhares de clones. É também de salientar, que Naruto demonstrou admirável habilidade em Taijutsu, usando seu clones como principal estilo de ataque. Mesmo sem o seu clones, ele mostrou habilidade capaz de ir de igual para igual com Sora, um especialista em Taijutsu. Summoning Técnica Naruto usando a técnica de Invocação. Naruto foi ensinado como usar o Summoning Técnica por Jiraiya. Depois de permitir que Naruto para assinar o Summoning contrato com os sapos da Myobokuzan, Jiraiya Naruto tomou através da execução da técnica em fim de proporcionar Naruto com aliados em batalhas futuras. Além disso, outra motivação Jiraiya ao ensino Naruto como chamar, estava a fim de ajudar Naruto a realizar, e aproveitar, a Nine-Tails chakra ' reservas. O tipo de sapos que Naruto pode convocar a qualquer momento é proporcional ao seu chakra e habilidade, como quando ele primeiro começou ele só poderia convocar girinos. Na primeira, Naruto teria um tempo difícil obter qualquer sapo específicos, como ele vai convocar ou Gamakichi, ou Gamatatsu. Mas quando ele usou o chakra da Nove Caudas ", ou quando ele é verdadeiramente motivada, Naruto foi capaz de convocar o chefe sapo, Gamabunta. Colaboração Jutsu Vento de Lançamento: Toad Gun. Colaboração Jutsu, também sincronizado ou uma combinação jutsu, pertence a uma área de jutsu que implicam técnicas que são compostas por pelo menos dois ou mais jutsu que, quando iniciada com o timing certo, uma serão integrados uns aos outros para se tornar um jutsu de maior poder do que a soma de suas partes. Naruto foi introduzido ao assunto por Jiraiya nas anime, onde Jiraiya Gamariki convocados para sincronizar com o Naruto para que ele a desenvolver uma colaboração técnica. Embora tenha encontrado dificuldades para trabalhar com Gamariki e convocou Gamakichi e Gamatatsu de quem ele já estava acostumado a trabalhar com e treinado com os dois, mais tarde, Naruto perguntou se eles poderiam acelerar o formação, caso em que ele precisa estar dentro Gamatatsu boca e liberar seu chakra do vento no momento Gamatatsu lançado chakra água. Esta formação desenvolveu Vento de Lançamento: Toad Gun o ataque foi forte o suficiente para explosão através Crystal Guren de Lançamento: Jade Cristal Labyrinth Technique. Mais tarde, no meio de uma batalha com o Three-Atado Giant Turtle, Naruto desenvolveu um Jutsu colaboração com tanto Gamabunta Gamakichi e conhecido como, Wind Lançamento: Toad Óleo Chama Bullet, esta técnica era poderoso o suficiente para temporariamente nocautear o Bijuu. Ele também tem sido visto usando Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet with Gamabunta mas sabendo que nenhum fogo ninjutsu e Lançamento necessidade de uma fonte de ignição, ele substituiu uma explosão tag instead. Rasengan Naruto usando o Rasengan. Criado pelo Quarto Hokage e ensinou a ele por Jiraiya mais forte, o Rasengan de Naruto é segundo e jutsu assinatura. Enquanto o Rasengan é uma só mão técnica, Naruto necessária a utilização de dois para formar o devido para seu controle chakra pobres, assim, usando um clone para formar o "escudo" da esfera. Apesar disso, Naruto tem usado o Rasengan efetivamente em quase cada uma de suas lutas após dominá-lo. O Rasengan possui um vantagem sobre o seu homólogo, o Chidori. O Rasengan apenas requer controle chakra a forma, enquanto o Chidori usa tanto chakra que só pode ser usado algumas vezes um dia. Naruto dominou o Rasengan a um grau que ele pode fazê-lo quase que instantaneamente. O Rasengan, como a Técnica do clone, seria a base de vários jutsu original criado por Naruto, como o Great Ball Rasengan, uma versão maior e mais poderoso do Rasengan, e depois de sua formação vento criou o Vento de Lançamento: Rasengan e vento de Lançamento: Rasenshuriken, e depois de seu treinamento senjutsu, a Arte Sage: Great Ball Rasengan e Sage Técnica: Rasenrengan. Devido à natureza única do Rasengan em Naruto filmes, Naruto cria um novo tipo de Rasengan, muitas vezes facilitada por um personagem no filme, ou um único propriedade presentes no filme. Vento Release Vento de lançamento de Naruto: Rasengan Depois de não conseguir trazer de volta Sasuke para Konoha para o segunda vez, Naruto passou por formação elementar onde ele descobriu que tinha uma afinidade com o vento, que por incorporando o Rasengan, que foi originalmente destina-se a ser combinado com um elemento da natureza, seria aumentar significativamente o seu poder e suas possibilidades. O vento cumprimentos natureza, um lutador como Naruto, como o vento a natureza é um grande jogo para lutadores de curta distância. Por concentrando seu chakra do vento, Naruto pode ir tão longe como o corte as coisas apenas com seu chakra. Naruto tinha aprendido as transformações da natureza para atualizar seu Rasengan, que ele conseguiu com o lançamento do vento: Rasengan eo Rasenshuriken, combinando formas e manipulação de natureza inicialmente considerado como impossível sem talento natural ou instinto. O Rasenshuriken foi capaz de corte para a vítima e corte-os em um celular nível mais rápido do que um Sharingan pode vê-lo. É no entanto causou dano semelhante a si mesmo como ainda é uma jutsu de mão, apesar de seu nome. Depois de seu sábio formação, ele poderia lançar o Rasenshuriken e expandi-lo, aumentar a sua potência e raio de ataque. Isso também ajudou a para anular o dano que faria normalmente ao seu braço. Senjutsu Naruto no perfeito Sage Mode. Depois da morte de Jiraiya nas mãos de Pain, Naruto começou treinar com Fukasaku em Myobokuzan aprender senjutsu e como inserir Sage Mode. A fim de alcançar este objectivo, Naruto teve de aprender a sentir e controlar a natural energia em torno dele. Uma vez dominada, Naruto foi capaz de aperfeiçoar o Rasenshuriken, para que ele pudesse jogar, e aprender Frog Kata, o estilo taijutsu que usa o natural energia ao redor do usuário para aumentar a escala ea potência de seus ataques. No entanto, Naruto tinha uma falha fatal na sua senjutsu treinamento. Para chakra senjutsu molde, o usuário deve permanecer absolutamente imóvel. Uma coisa não pode fazer enquanto em combate, e por causa do Nine-Tails, Shima e Fukasaku é incapaz de se fundir com Naruto para moldá-lo para ele. Para contrariar esta situação, Naruto tem que deixar dois clones de sombra em uma lugar seguro para moldar o chakra senjutsu para ele. Uma vez que ele esgota a sua quantidade atual de chakra senjutsu, ele dissipar um dos clones e recolher o seu chakra senjutsu reinserir Sage Mode. No entanto, ele está tentando prolongar o tempo ele pode permanecer em Sage Mode ao mesmo tempo. Deception Embora a inteligência de Naruto é muito subestimado por mais da série, suas habilidades em decepção e estratégia são realmente muito elevada permitindo-lhe mesmo a derrota Classe S ninja como Kakuzu e Dor. Ele também possui a capacidade de formular planos complexos no meio de batalha. Estratégias de Naruto normalmente envolvem sombra clones, ou dirigir as atenções do seu oponente para um de seus clones para disfarçar seus próprios movimentos, ou transformá-los em vários formatos (como shuriken) para permitir ataques de surpresa. Suas habilidades em engano são mostrados para ter crescido exponencialmente durante sua batalha com dor, permitindo-lhe a prevalecer através de um matriz elaborada e altamente imprevisível de back-up planos, como transformar seus clones para imitar o ambiente. Naruto também podem ser bastante inovador, usando seus clones para mestre de técnicas avançadas. Exemplos disto incluem um dois homens Rasengan, três homens Rasenshuriken, e usando clones para executar senjutsu. thumbEquipe de imagem para a Team 7. Veja também: Lote de Naruto A série começa com Naruto, rotulados como suas aulas 'Dead-Last', mais uma vez não ter pós-graduação da Ninja Academy. Decepcionado que seus planos de se tornar Hokage ter atingido um outro obstáculo, Naruto foi abordado por um de seus instrutores, Mizuki. Mizuki disse que Naruto, se ele poderia roubar o Pergaminho de Selos do Hokage Residência e aprender um do jutsu escrito sobre ele, então ele estaria autorizado a pós-graduação. Naruto fez, e começou esforçando para aprender as várias Shadow Clone Technique, ignorar que a vila foi agora olhando para ele. Iruka localizá-lo para baixo, e descobriu Mizuki envolvimento no roubo, percebendo que Naruto tinha sido enganados por Mizuki, em um esforço para roubar o pergaminho. Mizuki atacou-os, e disse a Naruto sobre a Nine-Tails selado dentro dele, alegando que o odiava porque Iruka dele. Quando Iruka arriscou sua vida para proteger Naruto, No entanto, Naruto percebeu que as palavras anteriores foram Mizuki uma mentira, e criou centenas de clones de sombra para vencer Mizuki para uma pasta. Para dominar essa uma difícil técnica, Iruka permitido para Naruto graduação. Nos próximos dias, Naruto e Konohamaru amizade tornou-se seu professor on-off, mostrando-lhe como executar um variedade de jutsu tanto pervertido e útil em todo o resto da série. Ele também foi atribuído a Team 7, onde ele foi em parceria com Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura, sob a liderança de Kakashi Hatake. Como primeira ordem da equipe do negócio, Kakashi deu-lhes um teste para ver se eles estavam prontos para se tornar Genin. Ele tinha os três tentar levar os dois sinos se manteve em sua pessoa, o objetivo do teste é para colocar o trabalho em equipe acima do fato de que eles não poderiam todos ter um sino. Embora inicialmente falharam miseravelmente, todos tentando independentemente de ter um sino, que finalmente decidiu trabalhar em conjunto, permitindo-lhes passar. Land of Waves arco Depois de completar uma série de simples, as missões sem intercorrências, Team 7, por insistência de Naruto, foi atribuído a um pouco C mais difícil tarefa de classificação de escoltar Tazuna a Land of Waves. Quando eles foram atacados pelos Demon Brothers ao longo do caminho, que tentou matar Tazuna, eles Percebi que não havia mais a esta missão do que uma escort simples. Tazuna revelou que seu país estava sob o controle de Gato, que tinha deixado o povo pobre e incapazes de suportar a mais precisa-rank missão pagamento. Ao construir uma ponte que ligaria a Terra de Ondas para o continente, Tazuna a esperança de libertar a país de Gato, Gato alertando para tentar matá-lo. Team 7 decidiu ajudar Tazuna, e atuar como guarda-costas até a ponte foi concluída. Eles logo foram atacados por Zabuza Momochi, outro dos Assassinos de Gato, Kakashi que se engajaram na batalha. Quando Zabuza capturado Kakashi, ele encorajou sua equipe a escapar com Tazuna. Tendo sido de pouca utilidade durante a batalha com os Irmãos Demônio, Naruto resolveu ajudar Kakashi. Com a ajuda de Sasuke, eles foram capazes de Kakashi livre, que por sua vez, quase derrotado Zabuza. No entanto, Haku, disfarçado como um caçador-nin, interveio, e parecia matar Zabuza em primeiro lugar, na realidade só colocá-lo em um morte-como o estado, a fim de levá-lo para a segurança. Kakashi Zabuza suspeita de que ainda estava vivo, e deu um Team 7 Árvore prática de alpinismo para melhorar seu controle de chakra. Naruto e Sasuke desenvolveu uma competição ao longo dos exercício, cada um determinado a concluir a formação em primeiro lugar, e, posteriormente, motivar os outros a fazer melhor. Enquanto Naruto estava descansando de um dia de formação, ele encontrou Haku, sem saber que era o mesmo menino que tinha encontrados anteriormente. Os dois tiveram uma conversa sobre aqueles que foram preciosas para eles, e os comprimentos que iria para protegê-los. Depois deixou Haku, Naruto terminado o treinamento, mas ficou tão cansado que o resto da Team 7 permitiu-lhe para descansar no dia seguinte em que passou a escoltar Tazuna. Quando ele acordou, ele foi para ajudar eles, apenas para descobrir que eles estavam no meio da batalha com Zabuza e Haku. Primeiro uso de Naruto do Nine-Tails chakra. Naruto foi ajudar Sasuke em sua batalha com Haku, mas ambos foram presos por Haku's Demonic Ice Mirrors (Naruto porque era um idiota e pensei que seria uma boa idéia de "sneak para ajudar a"). Quando Haku tentou usar um vôlei de agulhas para matar Naruto, Sasuke entrou em cena para protegê-lo, aparecendo a morrer em seu lugar. Enfurecido pela aparente morte de Sasuke, Naruto aproveitado para o Nove - Chakra Tails ", permitindo-lhe destruir o gelo espelhos, e, posteriormente, derrota Haku. Antes que ele pudesse matar Haku, No entanto, a máscara que estava usando quebrou longe, revelando o rosto do menino Naruto havia conhecido antes. Naruto parou ele, mas Haku pediu que ele deve concluir o trabalho, uma vez que ele já não poderia ser de utilidade para Zabuza. Apesar de Naruto tentou cumprir, Haku parou no última hora, e foi ajudar Zabuza. Quando Naruto percebeu o que tinha acontecido - que Haku tinha dado a sua vida para salvar um ingrato Zabuza - Naruto um indignado Zabuza repreendido por não valorizar as ações de Haku. Tocado por suas palavras, Zabuza matou Gato de arrepender-se em um esforço para fazer justiça Haku, mas morreu de seus ferimentos. O ponte (agora chamado de Great Naruto Bridge) foi concluído, eo Land of Waves foi salvo, então Team 7 (com um recuperado Sasuke) voltou para casa. Chunin Exam arc Depois de voltar para casa e terminar um simples alguns outros missões, Team 7 foi inserido no Chunin Exams. Em a primeira fase, uma prova escrita, os participantes Genin foram incumbidos de concluir o teste por engano, todos os enquanto a certeza de não ser pego. Embora o resto os examinandos percebeu isso, Naruto não, e esforçou-se para responder às perguntas, que foram muito além sua compreensão. Hinata Hyuga, que estava sentado ao lado de ele, se ofereceu para lhe permitir cópia fora de seu papel, mas ele recusou, com medo de que ela teria pego. Naruto foi forçados a confiar em começar a décima questão correta para passar. Quando confrontados com a perspectiva de responder corretamente a questão de proceder, na sua falta, e nunca ser permitido para fazer o teste novamente, ou desistir de tentar novamente durante os próximos exames, Naruto insistiu em responder a questão, afirmando que, mesmo se ele errou, ele ainda tornar-se Hokage. A vontade de enfrentar o desconhecido sendo a resposta para a pergunta décimo, Naruto e os resto da equipe 7 tinham permissão para avançar para a segunda fase. Para a segunda fase, a Equipe 7 foi enviada para a Floresta de Morte com um deslocamento, a tarefa de obter um deslocamento segundo de outro time e chegar ao centro da floresta antes da fase terminou. Logo após entrar na floresta, eles foram atacados por Orochimaru, que imobilizada Sasuke e Sakura com sua intenção homicida. Antes que Sasuke pudesse perder seu deslocamento, em troca de suas vidas, Naruto interveio, Orochimaru lutando, tocando em nove Chakra Tails ". Orochimaru prestados Naruto inconsciente restringir o acesso ao chakra Nine Tails ", mas Naruto coragem inspirou Sasuke para lutar em seu lugar. Depois de Orochimaru foi expulsa e Naruto despertou, Team 7 encontradas Equipe Oboro. Depois de desperdiçar um dia preso genjutsu a equipe rival, Team 7 foi capaz de derrotar eles, tomar seu deslocamento, e passar a ronda.